Dammed
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Aquele encontro fora predestinado.  Essa era a única explicação... HPxDM feito para o III Mini chal do forum 6V


**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard_  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Dammed_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> _Aquele encontro fora predestinado. Essa era a única explicação...__  
><em>**Capa:** no meu perfil  
><strong>Ship:<strong> _Harry x Draco_  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Angust, Tragédia  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> _- T_  
><strong>Status:<strong> _Completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> _Oneshot_  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _U.A., tema Drácula_  
><em><br>_

**Dammed  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

Harry Potter esperava muitas coisas. Muitas coisas mesmo. Afinal, vivia na Grande Casa Européia há bem mais de quinhentos anos. Estava sob os cuidados e proteção do próprio Conde das Trevas.

Drácula.

Um simples nome. Todo um legado.

Não existia pessoa ou criatura da noite que não tivesse ouvido falar dele. A Europa tremia diante desse título. Um vampiro, uma lenda.

Harry sabia que o medo era justificado. Das três Grandes Casas existentes na realidade do século XVII, a européia era a mais sanguinária. Vencendo de longe a Grande Casa Oriental e a Grande Casa Americana, no quesito crueldade.

Alias, era justamente por isso que Harry Potter estava ali. Conde Drácula hospedava os mestres das outras sociedades. Os navios das criaturas aportara a pouco tempo. A reunião era para estabelecer o turno do "sono". Um dos mestres deveria repousar e dar lugar a outro, pelos próximos duzentos anos.

E o rapaz ouvira falar da oferenda que seu conde fizera aos visitantes.

Parou em frente à porta. Hesitou por breves minutos antes de entrar.

Ele já esperava encontrar algo bonito. Por isso não foi surpresa ver o garoto de cabelos loiros e lisos, com rosto assimétrico e magro, de feições harmoniosas. Ele estava vivo. Por enquanto.

Mas não duraria muito.

Drácula adorava coisas bonitas. Mas adorava, ainda mais, destruí-las.

Permitiu-se observar a expressão inconsciente. Os olhos verdes deslizaram pela tez pálida até alcançar as marcas no pescoço delicado. Várias, incontáveis. O jovem era o atual alimento do conde e seus convidados. Havia marcas iguais no pulso e na região logo acima.

Pela debilidade visível Harry arriscava dizer que não duraria muito mais.

Analisou o cômodo. Era frio, típico da mudança de estação, e um tanto úmido. Aquelas roupas finas e rasgadas não o protegeriam muito. Não que ele parecesse sentir alguma coisa.

Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros bagunçados. Não era da sua conta. Só viera até ali por que os outros vampiros não falavam de mais nada além do rapaz que fora pego dessa vez. Pego pra não escapar ou sair dali com vida. Nenhum ser humano conseguiria romper com aquelas grossas correntes que o prendiam. E, mesmo que conseguisse, não teria forças pra ir longe.

O vampiro deu de ombros. Satisfeita a curiosidade não restavam motivos para ficar ali. Simplesmente deu a volta e saiu.

Harry voltou no dia seguinte. E no outro. E no outro.

Acompanhou dia a dia o loiro enfraquecer mais e mais, não demonstrando sinais de consciência em momento algum de suas visitas.

Ele não entendeu por que voltava e assistia àquela degradação.

Era como se o jovem loiro o estivesse seduzindo. Seduzindo sem fazer coisa alguma.

Ah, pensamento absurdo. Vampiros são criaturas que não sentem nada, que nasceram para seduzir, usando o charme como uma cilada para atrair suas vitimas. Desde um animalesco Gangrel a um monstruoso Tzimisce. Ou mesmo os grosseiros Brujah. Seres que não tinham graça, ou beleza. Ou sutileza.

Cada vampiro nascido num clã tinha sua aura, seus encantos. Conseguia atrair o tipo de presa que mais o agradava.

Então... porque Harry Potter, um Tremere reconhecido entre os outros vampiros, mesmo os não feiticeiros, quase como uma espécie de herói, voltava dia após dia como se estivesse fascinado por aquela frágil criatura?

Em quinhentos anos não conseguia se lembrar de algum momento semelhante a esse: que sentisse atração por seu alimento. Por que o loiro não passava disso: um alimento.

A verdade é que ele lhe despertava sensações. Algo que acreditara estar morto. Por que Harry Potter não era mais humano, mal se recordava de como eram os sentimentos. Bons ou ruins.

Mas ele voltava. Apenas para assistir a queda do jovem loiro. Alguém tão debilitado que nem mesmo ler sua mente era possível.

Até que um dia Harry percebeu, com toda a sua experiência, que aquele loiro não sobreviveria à outra noite e a outro banquete. Perdera sangue demais. Era o fim.

Potter deu as costas.

Era o fim.

Não conseguiu avançar.

Engoliu em seco. Ele era um vampiro proeminente de quarta geração. Um feiticeiro promissor entre os Tremere e respeitado pelos demais clãs. Tinha a confiança de Conde Drácula.

Não ia jogar tudo aquilo pro ar. Quinhentos anos de trevas, escuridão e dedicação por causa de um moleque de queixo pontudo e cabelo loiro.

Não ia jogar aquilo fora. Sua não-vida.

Nunca desafiaria o senhor daquela casa.

Jamais...

Harry voltou sobre os próprios passos. Emoções a muito esquecidas vieram a tona. Ele abaixou-se, segurou o pulso magro e frio com cuidado antes de arrebentar a corrente. Pra sua força sobre humana aquilo não era nada. Libertou o outro pulso, logo tomando o desconhecido humano e erguendo-o nos braços. Era tão leve. Tão frágil...

Tomado por emoções que lembrava um dia ter sentido, o vampiro jogou fora quinhentos anos de devoção a seu clã ao apertar o loiro com cuidado nos braços e fugir com ele na proteção da noite sombria.

Quando descobrisse a traição Drácula viria com toda sua fúria atrás do ex-protegido. Harry sabia disso. Precisava evitar o confronto, ganhar quanto tempo pudesse até encontrar um lugar seguro para deixar o jovem prisioneiro.

Fugiu pela floresta que cercava a propriedade até alcançar o vilarejo mais próximo. Foi fácil roubar uma carruagem simplória e um cavalo. Começava a ganhar distância quando ondas de ódio intenso o alcançaram através do vínculo de sangue. O conde descobrira.

Harry não se arrependeu.

Havia quinhentos anos que vivia sob proteção da Grande Casa, praticamente desconhecia o mundo lá fora e isso se tornaria um empecilho, como veio a descobrir. Por isso preferiu seguir através de estradas tortuosas e desertas que cortavam florestas e pequenos bosques, mas sempre ofereciam abrigo seguro durante o dia.

Seu precioso companheiro de fuga parecia mais fraco a cada dia. Não recuperara a consciência em momento algum, nem mesmo para engolir o parco alimento que Harry providenciava. Mas, pelo menos, ele estava vivo. E a vida era o maior sustentáculo da esperança.

Apesar de manter esse pensamento fixo na mente o vampiro sabia que pouco poderia ser feito, a não ser que encontrasse ajuda em breve. Muito breve.

Os dias se somaram, conseguiu mantê-los a salvo por um tempo considerável. Mas a falsa sensação de segurança esmaeceu. Pouco a pouco passou a sentir o cheiro conhecido. Drácula enviara seus cães de caça mais ferozes. Bellatrix, Rodolphus e Rabastan se destacavam entre os outros Comensais da Morte. Um grupo com, pelo menos, vinte vampiros liderados por aqueles três. Todos contra Harry Potter e um humano que não tinha forças nem para abrir os olhos.

Numa estratégia ousada disperou os cavalos e desfez-se da carroça, impregnada com o seu cheiro e o cheiro do rapaz. Usaria aquilo como distração. E funcionou pelo menos em parte: o grupo de caçadores se dividiu. Restaram dez no encalço dos fugitivos. Ainda assim um número perigoso.

Harry os sentia cada vez mais próximos. A esperança se desfazia aos poucos. Ia cada vez mais fundo naquela floresta. Seus passos se apertavam conforme a presença dos inimigos se tornava mais e mais forte.

Seriam alcançados.

Rapidamente alcançados.

Outra noite chegava ao fim quando Potter percebeu a cabana perdida no meio da clareira. Abrigo seguro para mais um longo dia. Era melhor do que procurar grutas e cavernas, como tinha feito até então, o que causava atrasos significativos no avanço.

O casebre estava em condições razoáveis, e o moreno entendeu que era usada por caçadores perdidos.

Ainda com o loiro nos braços vistoriou o local. O primeiro cômodo servia como cozinha e sala, com fogão enferrujado e uma espécie puída de sofá. Descobriu algo que um dia fora um banheiro ao lado de um pequeno quarto. Entrou nesse último, era o que estava em melhores condições, e depositou o rapaz sobre a cama.

Retornou aos outros cômodos e verificou as janelas, as portas e o teto. A madeira era fraca, não agüentaria uma investida por parte dos Comensais da Morte. No máximo o protegeria dos raios do sol.

Teria que enfrentá-los. Aquela noite.

O cheiro deles estava próximo, bem ao redor da cabana, cercando-os, aprisionando-os. Só não atacavam por que o sol estava nascendo. Seria perigoso arriscar-se a agir sem um abrigo seguro. Porém Potter não tinha esperanças. Não escapariam ao confronto. O prazo final era ao pôr-do-sol.

Voltou para o quarto. Sentou-se na beira do colchão e analisou a expressão inconsciente. O rosto pálido estava magro, deixando o queixo ainda mais pontudo. As marcas de mordidas no pescoço não cicatrizavam, tendo uma aparência feia.

De que adiantara? Pra que tudo aquilo? Se arriscar e jogar tudo fora por causa de um humano que nem ao menos abrira os olhos durante todo aquele tempo? Jogar quinhentos anos de fidelidade ao clã pelo ralo... por um moribundo que em pouco tempo nem para alimento serviria?

O dia nasceria em minutos. O último dia de suas existências. Um dia quente de primavera...

Não.

Não seria o último dia. Drácula não deixaria que fosse tão fácil. Harry podia adivinhar: seriam arrastados de volta à Grande Casa, para pagar pela fuga. Seu castigo seria a tortura eterna. Provavelmente o rapaz loiro também sofreria. Muito.

O pensamento desesperou Harry Potter. Podia suportar seu próprio sofrimento. Mas o do loiro...

E Harry compreendeu. Aquele rapaz, com sua fragilidade evidente, despertara algo em si. Algo que remetia aqueles dias passados e esquecidos, quando também já fora humano. O rapaz o fazia _sentir_ coisas que jamais imaginara sentir outra vez.

Harry Potter, um vampiro que tinha o poder de sedução de sua espécie, fora facilmente seduzido por um mortal. Um mortal cuja voz sequer ouvira. Cuja cor dos olhos sequer visualizara.

Nada disso seria empecilho.

A ligação de ambos vinha de algo mais profundo que simples características físicas. Vinha diretamente trazida pelo destino.

Potter tinha a sensação de que passara por todos aqueles séculos esperando justamente tal encontro. Esperando aquele rapaz loiro, que não devia ter mais de dezoito anos. O encontro era predestinado, como Tremere acreditava nisso, o único problema fora ter esperado demais para ir ao resgate do jovem prisioneiro. Se tivesse fugido com ele antes.

O vampiro não era de perder tempo com lamentações. Não se arrependia. Não podia voltar atrás nem se quisesse. No entanto não permitiria que caíssem nas garras do terrível conde Drácula.

Só restava uma saída.

Mal percebendo o que fazia foi se inclinando. Aproximou-se do pescoço pálido, o suficiente pra sentir a pulsação fraca. Os lábios se entreabriram expondo as presas afiadas. Sem hesitar mais as cravou na pele já marcada e sugou o sangue quente.

Então Harry Potter viu. Através da mordida sorveu mais que o delicioso líquido vermelho. O vampiro se alimentou das lembranças do filho único dos Malfoy, amado e mimado pelos pais, levado prisioneiro depois de um ataque onde o Conde destroçara seu lar e seus pais.

Provou dos sonhos juvenis, quentes como o sol que ameaçava despontar lá fora, diversificados como as flores num jardim primaveril. Sonhos que jamais seriam concretizados.

Saciou-se com o futuro que despontava no horizonte, quando aquele garoto acreditara ter a vida toda pela frente e vivera cada dia com essa ilusão. O futuro que almejara e nunca deixaria de ser uma doce ilusão.

O vampiro cessou a mordida um segundo antes do fim. Ali era seu limite. O limite de ambos. Sugara sangue demais para alguém tão debilitado. Não desejava abraçá-lo, macular tão inocente alma e condená-la aos martírios do inferno.

Matara muitos outros. Abraçara outros, ainda. Mas não aquele loiro. Não Draco Malfoy.

Tomou-o nos braços mais uma vez. O sangue saboroso lhe dava novas forças, novo ânimo.

Saiu do quarto. Caminhou pela saleta de móveis velhos e parou em frente a porta. Podia sentir os raios do nascente irradiando lá fora, cortando as nuvens e dando início a um novo dia.

Um novo dia. Um novo começo. Um novo ciclo.

Fazia quinhentos longos anos que Harry não presenciava o sol se erguer magnânimo no céu.

Apertou o loiro em seus braços mais uma vez, reunindo coragem. Então tomou a decisão final. Sem mais hesitar abriu a porta e saiu.

Os raios alaranjados criavam um efeito indescritível ao atravessar as nuvens muito brancas no alto céu azul. O inalcançável céu azul.

Harry Potter tinha esquecido como era lindo.

E foi lindo até o fim.

H&D

Então. Trabalhar amor e vampiros é TENSO. E depois da Saga Crepúsculo eu me recuso a fazer romance de folhetim unindo um ou mais vampiros a humanos. **Respeito** quem gosta, mas convenhamos... vampiros são criaturas mortas. E o pior: eles vêem os humanos como alimento. Como diria Felipe Neto: um vampiro se apaixonar por um mortal é o mesmo que um humano se apaixonar por uma vaca. Você não ama sua comida. Bem, não desse jeito, claro.

Enfim.

Não tratei de "amor", mas tem algo ali entre esses dois, ligando-os, que os uniu (tarde demais). E o Harry não transformar o Draco em vampiro foi proposital. Quis deixar nas entrelinhas que eles vão ficar separados mesmo após a morte (pra que acredita em vida após a morte, céu e inferno, esse tipo de coisa).

Fic feita para o III Mini Challenge Harry&Draco do Fórum 6V, cujo tema foi "Drácula". Espero ler muitas fics com esse tema! Além de Drácula e Harry Potter, fiz menção ao jogo de RPG "Vampiros, a Máscara", de onde tirei os clãs (Tremere, Brujah, Gangrel, etc) eu sempre joguei como Malka! S2

É isso, seus gatos. Se alguém ler e sentir vontade de comentar, esteja a vontade. Se você odiou isso, tudo bem é direito seu, mas não precisa me dizer. Sério. Flame magoa. O fandom é grande, a gente pode conviver em **paz**!

Até a próxima!


End file.
